


& (Prompt: The OTP have multiple activities planned. Maybe too many)

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, Retired Hunter Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Sam and Dean have finally decided to leave hunting in the hands of the next generation. Now, Dean´s about to drag Sam all over the US, trying to do everything they ever dreamed of doing when they retired at once. A heart to heart talk is due, taking place on a beautiful beach in California.





	& (Prompt: The OTP have multiple activities planned. Maybe too many)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 27 of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

"Come on, Sammy. No time to waste! The drive will take us a while and if we want to check out the best burgers in California before we see the sunset on the beach, we have to get going!" "But…" "I´m waiting!" 

The summer evening found the two brothers sipping their beers sitting on the hood of their Impala. The glowing red sun sank slowly down into the waves of the Pacific Ocean, colouring the sky and water in bright orange, yellow and magenta. Their shoulders were touching and their hands brushed against each other. Dean sighed happily.  
"If we get up early tomorrow, we´ll perhaps make it half way to Grand Canyon, even if we go for a walk to see those redwood trees you were always talking about. We could…"  
"Dean, stop." Sam´s voice was gentle, as was his hand as he caressed his brother´s face. "I know, it´s exciting. Believe me, I know. But we have time." He laughed, the fact still too incredible to fully understand. "We have time! We can spent the rest of our lives living the dreams we never could before. Dean, we´re out. We´re leaving the world some perfectly able hunters to take care of it and for the rest of our days, we can do what we always wanted to. We don´t have to cram everything into our first week of retirement." The older Winchester swallowed hard and held onto Sam´s hand. "I know. And it´s great, but…" Sam frowned, a cold dread suddenly clamping around his heart. "You want to go back? I mean we could, but", but he was tired of blood and fear and pain and desperation and he was so done with waking up every morning asking himself if the day he´d die, or worse, loose his brother and love of his life, had finally come. "What? No! No, I don´t want to go back. But, I don´t know what to do with myself if I´m not hunting, and this is just too good to be true. I mean, if not now, when will we have time for all of this and what if something comes up? What if…?" Sam pulled at Dean´s head and sealed his lips with his own. "It won´t. Not this time. And we´ll figure out how to spent our days, but for now", another kiss, followed by a nibble on Dean´s lip and the answering moan, "don´t think about it. Just live. Feel. Be here with me." The kiss deepened and became frantic. Their hands pulled at clothes and roamed over the warm flesh underneath. Their breath and groans mingled as the remaining soft light of the sunset gleamed on damp skin.  
When the day turned into night, the two men were laying under a blanket on the soft sand, their sleeping bodies tangled in a tight embrace.

The morning sun rose Sam from his deep slumber and he pulled the blanket up over Dean´s shoulders. "Mornin´ Sammy." He smiled at Dean who blinked at him with sleepy eyes and an easy smile. "Do you want to get going?" The older Winchester layed back down onto his brother´s chest. "Nah. We´ve got time."


End file.
